A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 34 - Catelyn VI
Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully erreicht mit ihrer Gruppe schließlich das Bluttor und ist damit in Sicherheit. Weil ihre Schwester Lysa Tully darum bittet, wagt sie den gefährlichen Aufstieg nach Hohenehr bei Nacht und trifft sich mit Lysa und ihren kränklichen Sohn Robert Arryn. Synopsis Als sie den Pass zum Bluttor erklimmen, sagt Ser Donnel Waynwald zu Catelyn Tully, dass sie ihre Ankunft hätten ankündigen sollen, dann wären die Männer von Haus Arryn ihnen früher entgegengeritten und hätte sie sicher eskortieren können. Ser Donnel erklärt, dass die Bergstraße nicht mehr so sicher sei wie früher. Catelyn erwidert nur knapp, dass sie das am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. Sie erinnert sich an die letzten Tage und die vielen Angriffe der Bergstämme. Die denkt auch an die sechs Männer, die sterben mussten, um sie hierherzubringen, die drei, die beim ersten Angriff starben, zwei weitere beim zweiten Angriff und einer der beiden Diener Tyrions starb später am Fieber. Als Wanywalds Männer erschienen, dachte sie im ersten Moment, es seien wieder die Bergstämme. Sie hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, doch dann bemerkte sie das Banner von Haus Arryn. Ser Donnel erklärt, dass die Bergstämme seit Jon Arryns Tod dreister geworden sind und er gerne eine Strafexpedition durchführen würde, Lysa Arryn es aber verbat. Sie hätten auch sehr bedauert, dass sie nicht zum Turnier der Hand hätten reiten dürfen. Warum Lady Arryn so vorsichtig ist, wisse er nicht. Man munkele aber, dass sie sich vor Schatten fürchte. Kaum hat Ser Donnel dies ausgesprochen, entschuldigt er sich bei Catelyn für seine offenen Worte, aber Catelyn sagt, ihr seien ehrliche Worte recht. Insgeheim denkt sie, dass sich Lysa sicher vor den Lennisters fürchtet. Sie blickt zurück auf Tyrion, der sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Bronn angefreundet hat, seit dessen Kompanion Chiggen beim zweiten Überfall gestorben war. Sie ist besorgt über seine Verschlagenheit, denn am Anfang der Reise war er ein gefellter Gefangener, inzwischen trägt er einen Dolch, den Umhang aus Schattenfell, den er Marillion beim Würfeln abgenommen hat und eine Halsberge von Chiggen. Nun fragt sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie sich nicht fürchterlich irrt und Tyrion vielleicht nichts mit dem Attentat auf Bran oder dem Tod von Jon Arryn zu tun hat, denn obwohl sie nun von über 20 Männern von Haus Arryn flankiert werden, zeigt er nicht die geringste Furcht. Sie schiebt ihre Zweifel beiseite und bittet Ser Donnel, nach Maester Colemon zu schicken, sobald sie das Bluttor erreicht hätten, denn sie macht sich große Sorgen um Rodrik Cassel, der seit Tagen starkes Fieber hat wegen seiner Wunde. Bronn hatte Cat sogar dazu gedrängt, ihn auf der Straße zurückzulassen. Am Ende hatten sie ihn sogar an sein Pferd binden müssen, damit er nicht herabfällt. Ser Donnel antwortet zögerlich und verlegen, dass Lady Lysa befohlen hätte, dass der Maester immer auf Hohenehr zu bleiben habe, um sich um Robert Arryn zu kümmern, dass es aber einen Septon am Bluttor gebe, der sich um Verletzte kümmert. Als sie das Bluttor erreichen, empfängt Catelyns Onkel Ser Brynden Tully, genannt "Schwarzfisch", die Gruppe. Er empfängt sie warmherzig, auch wenn er gleich klarstellt, dass das Grüne Tal seine neue Heimat ist. Nachdem sie das Bluttor passiert haben, erstreckt sich vor ihnen das westliche schmale Ende des Grünen Tals, das im Morgenlicht glänzt und vor Reichtum und Fruchtbarkeit strotzt. Auf der nördlichen Seite des Tals sieht sie den höchsten Berg der Region, die Riesenlanze, an dessen westlicher Seite Alyssas Tränen in das Tal stürzen und Hohenehr liegt, das man aber nur erahnen kann. Ihr Onkel deutet auf die manchmal aus dieser Entfernung sichtbaren sieben Türme der Festung hin und sagt, dass sie am Abend am Fuß des Bergs sein können, dann aber einen weiteren Tag für den Aufstieg zur Festung bräuchten. Ser Rodrik, der sich im hinteren Teil der Reitergruppe befindet, sagt, dass er nicht mehr weiter reiten könne. Catelyn beruhigt ihn und sagt ihm, er solle mit dem Rest im Bluttor bleiben, während ihr Onkel sie und Tyrion nach Hohenehr bringen würde. Ser Willis blieb bei ihm und dem Septon vom Bluttor. Marillion bittet Catelyn mitkommen zu dürfen, um seine Geschichte bis zum Ende zu erleben, und auch Bronn verlangt mitgehen zu dürfen, was Catelyn weit weniger gut gefällt, da sie ihm misstraut und mit Besorgnis wahrgenommen hat, dass sich Bronn besonders gut mit Tyrion zu verstehen scheint. Allerdings ist sie zu höflich, um ihm zu verbieten mitzukommen. Schon nach einigen Stunden macht sich Catelyn wieder auf den Weg - mit ihr sind Ser Brynden, Bronn, Tyrion, Marillion und sechs Männer ihres Onkels. Nachdem sie ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt haben und sich außer Hörweite befinden, befragt Brynden Catelyn. Sie berichtet ihm alles Wichtige von Brans Sturz bis zur Gefangennahme Tyrions. Catelyn denkt über ihren Onkel nach und wie er bei Lysas Hochzeit seinen Abschied von Schnellwasser verkündete, nachdem er sich seit Jahren mit seinem Bruder Lord Hoster Tully bekriegt hatte. Er war immer der einfühlsamere Bruder gewesen, und Catelyn und seine Geschwister hatten ihm alle Geschichten anvertraut, sogar Patyr Baelish hatte das getan. Nach ihrem Bericht denkt Brynden lange nach und sagt dann, man müsse Lord Hoster Bescheid geben, denn wenn das Haus Lennister in den Krieg ziehe, läge Schnellwasser auf direktem Wege ihrer Truppen. Catelyn sagt, sie werde Maester Colemon darum bitten, sobald sie auf der Ehr sind, genauso wie sie Vögel nach Winterfell schicken will mit dem Befehl Eddards, dass seine Vasallen ihre Truppen bereit machen sollen. Catelyn fragt ihren Onkel, wie die Stimmung im Grünen Tal ist, nachdem Lord Jon Arryn gestorben sei. Er antwortet, dass alle sehr betrübt und verbittert sind, weil man es als tiefe Kränkung empfunden habe, dass König Robert Baratheon Jaime Lennister das Amt des Wächter des Ostens übertragen hat und nicht dem jungen Robert Arryn. Dessen Mutter Lysa hat zwar befohlen, ihren Sohn den "Wahren Wächter des Ostens" zu nennen, aber das Volk des Tals lässt sich davon nicht täuschen. Außerdem seien die Menschen unruhig, weil der Tod Lord Jons immer noch ungeklärt sei. Dann berichtet Ser Brynden, dass der junge Lord Robert Arryn ein kränklicher Junge sei, der viel weine und an seinen Puppen hänge. Viele im Tal sagen, dass er kein guter Nachfolger für seinen Vater sei und dass stattdessen Lord Nestor Rois die Ämter übernehmen soll, bis Robert volljährig sei. Lord Rois hatte schon 14 Jahre als guter Haushofhalter an Lord Arryns Stelle das Tal regiert. Andere wiederum drängten Lysa dazu, sich neu zu vermählen. Die Ehr sei voll mit Freiern, doch Lysa wolle sich ihren nächsten Mann selbst aussuchen. Ser Brynden fügt hinzu, dass er die Vermutung hat, dass Lysa die Brautschau nur spiele und in Wirklichkeit darauf spekuliere, selbst die Regierung zu übernehmen, bis Robert volljährig ist. Catelyn erwidert, dass auch Frauen weise herrschen können, aber ihr Onkel erwidert, dass die richtige Frau das sicherlich könne, nicht aber Lysa. Er erklärt, dass sich Lysa in ihren Jahren in Königsmund sehr verändert hat durch die vielen Fehlgeburten und die leidenschaftslose Ehe mit Jon Arryn, und dass ihr Sohn das einzige ist, wofür sie lebe, und dass sie nichts mehr fürchte als die Lennisters. Und jetzt, da Catelyn ihr einen Lennister direkt vor die Tür brächte, könne keinen warmen Empfang erwarten. Catelyn insistiert, dass Tyrion ihr Gefangener sei, doch Brynden erwidert, dass er nicht wie ein Gefangener aussehe, da er Waffen trage und von einem Söldner begleitet wird. Catelyn rechtfertigt sich, dass er trotzdem nicht aus freien Stücken hier sei und Lysa die ganze Geschichte schließlich mit ihrem Brief ins Rollen gebracht habe. Sie reiten weiter und erreichen das Tal, wo sie deutlich schneller vorwärts kommen. Mit hereinbrechender Dunkelheit erreichen sie die Tore des Mondes. Hoch über den Zinnen der Burg sieht Catelyn drei Wehrtürme, die Steinburg, die Schneeburg und die Himmelsburg und ganz weit oben die hellen Steine von Hohenehr. Tyrion sagt, dass wenn sie beabsichtige, noch in dieser Nacht diesen Aufstieg zu vollbringen, sie ihn lieber gleich töten solle. Ser Brynden aber sagt, sie würden die Nacht in der Burg verbringen und am nächsten Tag mit Hilfe von Mauleseln hinaufsteigen. Jenseits der Himmelsburg können aber selbst Maultiere nicht mehr gehen, dafür gibt es eine lange Winde und Körbe, die mit Lasten zur Ehr hinaufgezogen werden können. Amüsiert bietet Brynden dem zweifelnden Tyrion an, ihn zusammen mit Äpfeln und Bier hinaufziehen zu lassen. Tyrion declines the offer of being sent up in a basket because his father would not approve of him going up like a load of turnips if the others ascend on foot, claiming that Lannisters have a certain pride. Catelyn responds that Lannisters have arrogance, avarice, and lust for power. Tyrion replies that his father is the soul of avarice, Jaime has pride, and Cersei lusts for power, but he is innocent as a lamb and will bleat for her. The portcullis is raised and they are met by Lord Nestor Royce. Brynden asks for hospitality for the night, and is told that Catelyn has been instructed to go up tonight, but the rest can have the hospitality of the castle. Brynden is furious, considering night ascent to be too dangerous without a full moon. The guide Mya Stone then introduces herself and promises that no harm will come to Catelyn, citing her experience on a hundred night ascents. Stone is the surname of bastards in the Vale and that reminds Catelyn of Jon. She is speechless, but Lord Nestor states that Mya has never failed him, and so Catelyn agrees to the night ascent. Mya Stone guides Catelyn up the long path to the Eyrie in the dark, claiming that torches only blind one on a clear night. Mya then tells Catelyn that Mychel Redfort, a squire she loves, says she has the eyes of an owl. Catelyn knows that, because his family is highborn, the squire will never be allowed to marry a bastard. At each way-tower they switch to fresh mules. The trip to the first way-tower does not seem too bad, but the next part is much steeper. At the next way-tower Mya explains that it is called Snow because, hundreds of years ago, this was where the snow began. At first Catelyn thinks that, as a Tully and a Stark, there is little in the world to scare her. However, when they must lead the mules across a high saddle between to spires of rock, Catelyn finds that she is too scared to move. Mya comes back and escorts her, blind and trembling, step by step across. At Sky, Mya explains that they must walk the last hour because the trail is more like a stone ladder. Catelyn states that, having travelled all day and the best part of a night, she will ride with the turnips instead. Catelyn finds the Eyrie, which can house 500 men, strangely empty. She is brought to her sister’s quarters. Lysa, now a plump, pale, and (to Catelyn’s annoyance) well-rested woman, is polite until Ser Vardis Egen and Maester Colemon depart. Then she rages at Catelyn for bringing Tyrion to the Eyrie, and thus dragging her into Catelyn’s quarrel with the Lannisters. Catelyn replies that it was Lysa who sent her the letter naming the Lannisters as the murderers of her husband. Lysa responds that it was a warning to avoid them, not fight them. Roused by his mother’s voice, young Lord Robert appears in the door, grasping a doll. Lysa introduces Catelyn to Robert and calls him a beautiful and strong child, warning Catelyn not to believe the stories. Lysa insists that on his deathbed her husband said “the seed is strong” to let everyone know what a strong boy his son was. Catelyn attempts to bring back the subject of preparing for war, but Lysa insists that Catelyn be quiet because such talk will scare Robert. Lysa then exposes her breast and the six-year-old grabs for it and starts to suck. The sight makes Catelyn think of her youngest son Rickon, who is half this boy’s age and five times as fierce. Catelyn continues to press Lysa to discuss preparations for war. Lysa replies that even if the Lannisters could bring an army up, everyone says the Eyrie is impregnable. Catelyn realizes that her Uncle Brynden had tried to warn her about Lysa. Lysa then asks what she is supposed to do with Tyrion and Robert asks if he is a bad man. When Lysa replies that he is, Robert says, “Make him fly.” Lysa strokes the boy’s hair and muses that perhaps that is just what they will do. Handelnde Personen: *Bronn *Brynden Tully *Catelyn Tully *Donnel Waynwald *Lysa Tully *Marillion *Robert Arryn *Rodrik Cassel *Tyrion Lennister *Willis Wod Erwähnte Personen: *Bran Stark *Chiggen *Colemon *Eddard Stark *Edmure Tully *Jaime Lennister *Jon Arryn *Hoster Tully *Nestor Rois *Petyr Baelish *Robert Baratheon Orte: *Alyssas Tränen *Bergstraße *Bluttor *Gasthaus am Kreuzweg *Grünes Tal *Himmelsburg *Hohenehr *Königsmund *Mondtor (Tore des Mondes) *Riesenlanze *Rosengarten *Roter Bergfried *Schneeburg *Schnellwasser *Steinburg *Winterfell Begriffe: *Bergstämme *Hand des Königs *Haus Arryn *Haus Lennister *Haus Stark *Haus Tully *Haus Waynwald *Maester *Septon *Turnier der Hand *Verteidiger des Grünen Tales *Wächter des Ostens *Zeitalter der Helden Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_34 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/033/index.html Einzelnachweise